


Off Season

by UnicornAffair



Series: WNBA AU [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Landbell, Trimberly is more in the second chapter, WNBA, professional sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: When the WNBA season ended, most of the players go overseas to continue to up their game. Trini lucked out by finding a roommate in superstar Summer Landsdown...while Summer, she lucked out in getting wrapped up in a European romance.Sequel to: That Could've Been Us





	1. European Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helbow/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Helbow! I'll be posting a chapter a day until the *actual* day of your birthday. <3 I wanted to do something special for you so sports au and Landbell it is :D
> 
> This was a universe where Aisha got a shitty ending and Summer exists so ;) 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

When it came to the off season of play, the  _ NBA  _ and  _ WNBA _ were  _ very _ different. Because of salaries, the women didn’t make enough playing the game in the states, for a lot of the players they would go overseas to join a European or Asian league just to keep funds heading their way. They didn’t make  _ millions _ of dollars doing what they loved on the court, but the game was their life, so the season continued. While a season in the WNBA starts in May and ends around September, the European league picks off during October and finals don’t end until April. There left for  _ little _ breaks for the women who do  _ both _ leagues. The Euro or the Asian league meant that American teammates were torn apart, and became rivals on the court.

In the case of Summer Landsdown, the heiress from down under, she didn’t play in the European league for the extra money. No, she  _ lived _ for basketball and after getting  _ another _ silver for the Australian team...she went back to the grind to try to improve her game. It was always about bettering herself, and keeping herself in the best shape. This was her fifth season with the Perfumerías Avenida based in Salamanca, Spain. As much as she loved Australia, or her American home of Seattle, there was something so  _ breathtaking  _ about Salamanca. The architecture, the  _ history,  _ she  _ loved _ spending the offseason in such a beautiful country. Money  _ wasn’t _ a factor for her, she could do the traveling and the sight seeing in between the training schedule. Which was why when her Olympian teammate Kat Hillard called her up to ask if her rookie teammate could live with her for the season...she didn’t mind doing the fellow Aussie a favor.

Trini Gomez was coming off her rookie season with a chip on her shoulder and something to prove after a sprained ankle injury. The girl had  _ never _ gone overseas before, she was still fresh out of the University of Louisville and super nervous about what off season would bring. Out here in Salamanca, she didn’t  _ have _ her Sparks teammates. This was an entirely new squad for her. Summer didn’t mind letting the stray stay at her place, as now they were teammates. Trini didn’t bring  _ much,  _ she didn’t  _ have _ much to bring outside of a suitcase full of clothing. Oh, to be young and poor and trying to survive in LA culture. 

For someone that was constantly cocky on the court, Trini  _ outside  _ of the game was very humble. She would offer to cook on the days Summer didn’t take them out for dinner, she would clean the apartment. Trini wanted Summer to understand how much she appreciated the free room and board. She had just moved into Kimberly’s place, the poor thing now had to adjust to a  _ long distance relationship  _ as Kimberly played for the Tango Bourges Basket, out in  _ France.  _ Late night phone calls, video chats, and text messages were what the new couple had to rely on. Summer wasn’t a relationship expert, but she could tell that this whole situation was hard for Trini. New country, new team,  _ so _ far from friends and family. 

Every morning before Summer had to go into weight train and practice, she liked to go to a small cafe a block away from her apartment. It wasn’t a secret amongst any of her teammates, whether it be the Seattle Storm, the Australian Olympic team, or the Perfumerías Avenida...she couldn’t cook. She wasn’t great at housework. Summer Landsdown grew up with maids and a personal chef, until she hit the states she didn’t  _ have  _ to learn how to cook. She still didn’t. Summer would rather go out for breakfast, lunch and dinner if it meant never stepping into a kitchen. Not everyone could be so lucky.

The Aussie heiress had a  _ feeling _ she was being watched, it wasn’t  _ too _ abornal, a pretty blonde on the streets of Spain? Men and women alike approached her over the years looking for someone to flirt with. The moment Summer looked up from her morning paper, an African American woman from across the outdoor patio turned her head down to her plate, embarrassed for being caught watching. There was no one else around this early, so Summer didn’t mind drawing the attention to herself when she asked, “Can I help you?”

“Sorry” The woman with some killer braids apologized, “I just, I feel like I’ve  _ seen _ you somewhere and I couldn’t place where”

A smile simply grew on Summer’s face, so she let the attention get to her head on multiple occasions. “Are you a fan of basketball?”

Realization hit the other woman, she snapped her fingers and placed it immediately, “You’re Summer Landsdown, you play for Seattle”

“Ah, right now I play for this great city” The blonde used a hand to motion to the buildings around her, “What gave me away? My bone structure?”

“Your accent” It was easy to pick up on the posh Australian accent. “You made it to the finals at the Olympics” Right, silver again.

_ “You _ must be  _ American” _ Only an American would come back with a reminder that  _ they _ won gold over the Australians. 

“I chaperone a study abroad program” She explained, so she would only be out here for a semester. “Which, I really should get back to, I have a class starting in twenty minutes” Summer didn’t even catch the other woman’s name before she was starting to pack up and go, “It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Landsdown”

“Oh please, don’t be so formal.” Summer  _ hated _ the way Ms Landsdown sounded over the years, “We play Schio Thursday night if you’re looking for something fun to do in town” 

That made the American pause in her tracks, “The Italian team?” Was it something Summer said? “I’ll have to look at my schedule, but maybe”

“Mmkay” Summer smirked into her cup, she was  _ all _ too confident that this mysterious woman would wind up showing up. “See you there” The blonde called as the other woman turned to walk away. There was  _ one _ thing that remained consistent. A beautifully stunning woman that could recognize a  _ WNBA  _ player by  _ name _ off the street, leaned toward the sapphic activities, aka...Summer had a  _ shot _ with this one. 

*****

Trini was looking forward to this game against Schio, Italy. Poor thing was so homesick. The Italian team was led by none other than Tanya Sloan, an all star from the Los Angeles Sparks and Trini’s teammate back home. There was about five minutes of pleasantries, of saying hello and hugging. Tanya and the rest of the girls would have to head back to Italy after the game was done and over with, no time to grab a meal afterward and no  _ real _ time to catch up...no time to tell Tanya how well she was doing here on this new team.

It didn’t matter if they were the best of friends in California, new lines were drawn in the sand. Italy vs Spain...teammates were now opponents. As for Summer, she didn’t have as many stakes in this game, no teammates from Seattle or Australia to face off against. However, one look into a mostly dead audience and Summer saw the stranger from cafe sitting near the top. A smile tugged at her lips, ha, she still had it. Like any other day, she was going to have to bring her  _ A-Game. _

The moment Trini the  _ hot shot _ Gomez stepped onto the court she became a totally different person, she wasn’t the quiet girl trying to adjust to a new country, miles and miles from home. She became the one to watch. After the injury last season, Trini had an axe to grind and the European league was her  _ stage.  _ Now, Summer was no Tanya Sloan but over the past couple of weeks Trini and Summer were practicing plays meant for  _ them.  _ A rush up the middle of the court, Trini the point guard in front and Summer following closely behind. Trini would draw in the defenders only to bounce pass the ball back to the Aussie for an easy two points.

Summer was so impressed and proud of her roommate. As an only child she didn’t  _ have _ family close to her. Her teammates from all over the world felt like sisters….and Gomez? Ah, she was growing on her. 

Tanya Sloan was a force to be reckoned with on the court, she could take a shot in traffic and make it look  _ easy.  _ Summer had the challenge of being the one to defend her. It was annoying when it was Seattle vs Los Angeles, and annoying now. Tanya could take a fake step in, trick Summer into moving back and scoring on her. No matter the team, Sloan was an intelligent player, end of story. She made her defenders move, she knew how to draw the foul. 

However, Tanya wasn’t the  _ only _ Olympic tiered player on the court. Trini set up plays for Summer to get into her  _ sweet spot _ behind the three point arc. 3, 6, 9, 12, 15...points for the Australian were racking up like no tomorrow. This wasn’t a  _ high school,  _ this was her livelihood. As much as she wanted to look up into the stands and see if the cafe girl was there, she couldn’t, this wasn’t the time to be cocky. To use this as an opportunity for cheap flirting. She had to help give Spain the win over Italy. 

Time was running out before the half...Italy was up by five points, Spain  _ needed _ a  _ big _ boost of energy going into the second half. Trini went big at her American teammate, she was  _ all _ over Tanya Sloan, risking getting called for a reach in foul to swat the ball out of her hand. Seconds were counting down and the ball was loose! The thunder from down under rushed for the ball, getting a couple of dribbles in before putting it up for an easy up,  _ right _ as the buzzer sounded off. The basket counted! Roommates Trini and Summer could be proud of their building chemistry as players. Tanya herself stepped over to Trini to congratulate her on her progress before heading to the locker room with her European team. Even if they were on opposite teams for the day, Tanya was a proud team-mom of the rookie...she’d come a long way from her baller days of Louisville. 

Summer’s eyes traveled to the stands, only to find the curious woman from the cafe gone. Maybe she went out for snacks…did she even  _ see _ that amazing play? 

*****

Sure enough, the other woman didn’t see the rest of the game, she didn’t come back. Perhaps it was better that way as Tanya Sloan and the Italian team dominated in the second half beating out Spain 79-63. The early games in a season were always the roughest for teams trying to feel one another out. By the end of the game, all Italy had to do was make sure their American superstar got the ball and she took care of it. Despite not staying for the full game, Aisha showed up to the cafe the next morning. Summer took that opportunity to grab a table closer.

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning” The other woman smiled in a cheerful greeting, clearly she was a natural morning person while Summer  _ needed _ the caffeine boost. “Sorry about the loss”

“It’s alright” Part of the game, that was one of  _ many _ games to come. Summer still had  _ plenty  _ of season left to bounce back, “Can’t dwell, only can go forward, y’know?” Had to keep a positive attitude.

“You have an amazing shot” She set down her newspaper to look the blonde in the eye, “But your defense could use some work”

“It’s not easy defending  _ Tanya Sloan.”  _ The name alone made the other woman’s smile falter, Summer tilted her head,  _ curious.  _ “Did you play in a past life? Ms…?” An attempt for Summer to get her name. 

“Ms. Campbell, but you can call me Aisha” She introduced herself before laughing at a distant memory, “Oh I played back in high school, god that seems  _ so _ long ago. Let’s just say I have an eye for the game”

Summer didn’t want to point out the obvious question on her mind. Why did Aisha leave before the second half? It was early, and really she’d rather keep the conversation pleasant if she had any hopes to ask her out. “Let me guess, point guard?”

“...Yeah, what gave that away?”

The blonde couldn’t help the smile creep on her face as she playfully stated, “Your height” Ah, that one got Aisha to laugh. Gosh, Summer could get lost in that smile, the gentle soul of a stranger.

“Alright, alright. You got me there” Ha ha, the other woman  _ knew _ she was far too short to actually have a basketball career. Instead of shooting baskets she chose to educate the future of the nation. “Good luck on your next game” She was already getting ready to go to class, which meant...Summer had to start waking up earlier.

*****

Spain hosted Greece next and with a chip on her shoulder Summer had something to prove after the loss against Italy. Now she would have to go up against her Australian teammate in Tori Hanson. Before the game, the two were able to quickly embrace at half court, their two minutes of catching up before needing to warm up with their Euroleague squads. While quickly catching up on life, Summer had to chance looking into the stands to see Aisha had come, this time sitting closer than she did in the other match. 

Tori, the taller of the two Australian bombshells, followed Summer’s eye line immediately. “Oh I know that look. She’s pretty”

“I do not have a  _ look”  _ Summer frowned, playfully swatting Tori’s arm, only to fuel the other woman’s laughter. 

“Sure you do. Much different from when you’re interested in a man” Of the two, Tori understood Summer’s need to be a free spirit. Flirt but never settle down. With their career choice it was  _ taxing _ to build a solid  _ relationship. _ Even if Summer were to stay in the states, there was still a lot of travel involved a lot of time apart...a demanding physical schedule of when she had to be at games. 

“Call me a romantic” After all, they were in  _ Europe _ hell in  _ Spain.  _ One of the most romantic countries of the world. 

“I think the word you’re looking for is  _ horny”  _ God, did Summer miss playing the game with Tori. With the other blonde playing for the Chicago Sky, the two really only played  _ with _ one another during the Olympic season. Summer glared at the fellow blonde, “How about  _ thirsty? _ ”

“Ohhh my  _ god _ what are you twelve?” Summer held the bridge of her nose, feeling like she was in high school again with a friend pointing out her crush. So she liked pretty women, was that such a crime?

“If that were the case, you should pass her a note. Do you like me, yes, no. Simple as that” Tori laughed, she always loved to tease the shorter blonde. “Ah, well, in all seriousness; good luck out there. We’re not going to make it easy to make you look good”

“Oh I’m not worried about that” Summer started to walk backwards on the court, “Try and keep up with me Hanson” Despite Tori rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Landsdown, the Australian kept a smile on her face. Oh this game was going to be  _ fun.  _

The royal blue and white Perfumerías Avenida needed to bounce back from their loss against Schio. Trini and Summer had been practicing, staying longer to get into groove of their outside shot. Tori knew a  _ lot _ of Summer’s tricks going into this sport, they had played with one another for years after all...but she didn’t know what Summer and Trini were capable of pulling off as a  _ duo.  _

Tori and Summer played similar positions. The  _ forward _ of the team. They'd be the ones responsible for making the outside shots as well as trying to come in and take it to the hoop. The two Australian blondes had to guard one another in what felt like an extreme version of Olympic practice. Tori had the height advantage, if she was smack in front of Summer she made every shot Summer attempted to make a shot she  _ earned.  _ Summer was a pro at twisting her body underneath the net to try to give herself a little extra space. Hanson may've had the height advantage, but Summer was the quicker of the two. 

The one to watch in this game was the one and only hot shot out of LA, Trini Gomez. Her quick thinking on the court led to the highest assist count to  _ date _ for the Spanish team. She could find Summer in the pocket. She could do a subtle bounce back to one of her bigs underneath the net. Trini was on  _ fire _ on her own when it came to shooting, she used her height to her advantage and was  _ fearless _ going up to shoot against girls over a foot taller than her. After the loss, she wanted to come back with a vengeance. She and Summer both combined for 60% of their offensive force. They razzled, they dazzled, they sent Greece packing with a win of 109-92.

*****

Meeting up at the cafe became a semi-regular unplanned thing. Every morning Summer was in town for basketball, she would come to the cafe and sit at the table right next to Aisha. She didn’t want to push a boundary and she was all for giving the other woman her personal space. Neither woman invited the other to their table, they simply sat and talked about their day to come. Summer’s wasn’t  _ too _ exciting, weight training and running drills during down days didn’t quite compare to a classroom full of eager faces. To many, Summer was sure, studying abroad sounded like an absolute dream. 

The cafe became routine, an easy way to start the morning, just  _ enjoying _ someone else’s company...someone’s life who  _ didn’t  _ revolve around the sport. Hearing Aisha’s stories were about as refreshing as a cup of coffee, it felt like a nice escape from the constant day to day of putting a ball through a hoop. Summer loved the sport, she chose it to be her career, but sometimes she liked having that break. She was  _ almost _ thirty now, and there was so much more to life than sitting in a gym. Sure, the heiress thought of retiring, but with constantly winning a  _ silver _ medal at the Olympics...the voice in the back of her head kept pushing and pushing her for  _ one _ more chance for the gold before throwing in the towel. She could  _ still _ make it, she was still healthy and young... _ one more _ four year lap around the track. If women like Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard were still kicking, Summer could still keep up this marathon of a career. 

One morning, Summer was running a bit late than usual. Her team had just come back from Russia and her body didn’t adjust well to the travel. So achy. So tired. So exhausted. Summer actually had a day  _ off _ to enjoy herself, to sleep in but no...after going to an away game...it felt good to be back home. By the time she arrived to the cafe, she noticed a man standing over Aisha, chatting her up in the morning. In her gut it didn’t settle well for the pro-baller, what did this guy want? It was far too early for Summer to want to deal with this kind of bullshit, so yeah, she was going to step in. 

“Is this guy bothering you?” She asked, resting a hand on the back of the chair sitting next to her new friend. With layers on, Summer didn’t  _ appear _ as strong as she did in a basketball jersey. Her muscles weren’t on full display so she had to rely on the sheer intimidation of a protective glare. Don’t fuck with this Australian, it may’ve been early but she was fully ready to square up as if it were a bar at one in the morning.

“Summer, it’s fine” Aisha was quick to her feet to diffuse the situation. She rested a gentle hand on Summer’s forearm, damn, this was  _ not _ the day to wear long sleeves. “This is Rocky he’s one of the teachers involved in the program”

Oh. Summer was about to kick one of her  _ co-workers  _ ass. That would’ve gone over well. Feeling foolish, Summer extended her hand to shake, any recovery would do at this point. “Sorry about that”

“I get it” The man didn’t seem to be at all offended, if anything he looked relieved, “It’s nice to see that there’s other people looking out for her” What were they dating? Besides, girls look out for girls, that’s how this worked. 

“Rocky this is Summer” Aisha introduced her friend, “Summer Landsdown”

“You play for Seattle!” A sports man recognized the name instantly, or...he picked up the specialty once a year nude issue of  _ Sports Illustrated.  _ Summer may’ve participated in the artistic covers, and articles once or twice in her career. His eyes traveled down to Aisha, a smirk on his face as if he  _ knew _ something Summer didn’t. Aisha gave him the  _ teacher glare _ the one every kid feared in class, it was something the shut him up immediately. “Do you mind?” He asked, instead of an autograph he pulled out his phone to ask for a selfie. “Adam is never going to believe me otherwise” Thank  _ God _ Summer put the effort in putting makeup on before arriving to the cafe.

Honestly, it was something Summer was used to. She didn’t mind taking a picture with someone, without fans the WNBA wouldn’t make it as long as it has...and it’s only going to continue to get stronger. That was one thing that surprised Summer about Aisha, the woman  _ knew _ Summer right off the bat, she understood the game well, she even showed up to the local games. Not once did she ask anything of Summer, no autograph, no selfie, she didn’t treat Summer like a celebrity or ever  _ gawked _ over her. She made Summer feel instantly warm, safe, maybe it was the  _ teacher _ thing.

When Rocky and Aisha hugged and said their goodbyes it left the two women alone, now that Summer had breached Aisha’s space...now would be the opportunity to shoot her shot and ask her out. “...Sorry again for yelling at your friend”

“It’s okay” Aisha waved it off, she understood the girl code. “I suppose I should be thanking you” If that were someone she  _ didn’t _ want to talk to, Aisha was too polite to say otherwise. 

“Hey, I was thinking” Summer had to turn on the confidence, no matter how much money she had, no matter the prestige in the league...when it came to asking another woman out, she was just as nervous as a wannabe sorority girl making her first pledge. “If you wanted to take a break from grading papers one night...and wanted to go out for dinner. I’ve played in Salamanca for years, I know some good places around town”

Aisha’s mouth formed into a tight line, taking longer than Summer would like to contemplate the  _ idea _ of spending extra-non breakfast time with the other woman. “Are you asking me out on a  _ date?” _ She wanted to be  _ very _ clear of Summer’s intentions.

“Well, ha” Summer choked out a laugh, “...Yes, yes I am” Way to feel on the spot. “If you’re…” Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was with  _ Rocky.  _ Summer shouldn’t have just  _ assumed _ that she swung her way….oh asking out a straight girl was  _ not _ the way she wanted to start the morning.

“Oh, no I am. It’s just…” Aisha trailed off, trying to put this in the nicest way possible. “I don’t date basketball players”

Summer frowned,  _ what?  _ A simple  _ no _ I’m not interested would have sufficed. “I’m sorry, you’re saying  _ no _ because of my  _ job?”  _

“I’m sorry, I know how that comes off” Aisha didn’t seem like the type of person who could judge anyone, “If you want to go get dinner as  _ friends,  _ I would love to accompany you but I want to make it very clear...that nothing is going to happen between us”

“Because I play basketball.” Summer clarified, her arms folded, now she was just offended. It wasn’t the most lucrative jobs  _ sure,  _ but she was  _ Summer Rose Landsdown.  _ A silver medalist. Australian sports royalty.  _ Girls  _ don’t turn down a date from the blonde. 

“Once the semester ends, I’m going back to the states” Aisha should have just led with that, “I  _ like _ you Summer, but I can’t  _ date _ you.” She wrote her phone number down on a napkin and left it on the table, “...If you’re still interested in dinner…” With that she walked off...after all...she still had a class to teach.

A defeated Summer picked off the napkin and put it in her pocket. Out here in Europe, far away from Australia and her home in Seattle it wasn’t easy to keep a hold of friends...though it’d take her some time to muster up the courage to text her. She still needed some ice to heal that burn Aisha left. She could understand not wanting to get serious, or risking becoming serious out here but...because of  _ basketball?  _ There was something else there. A wall. 

“What happened to you Mrs. Aisha Campbell?” ...Who hurt her in the past?

*****

Summer returned to the apartment to find that Trini had finally woken up and was sitting on the couch, a concerned look in her eye as she scrolled down with her mouse. “Everything okay T?” The closer Summer got to the back of the couch, the more of the computer screen she saw. Kimberly’s social media. While the Spanish team was off to face the Russians, the  _ French _ team had a day off. Kimberly was out with her team, looking awfully chummy with the other girls on the beach. 

“I miss her” Trini was frank, her voice cracked. The confident girl on the court was brought down to reality. Her reality of being over  _ ten _ hours away from her girlfriend, the team that she had grown accustomed to over the summer scattered across the world. Trini wasn’t fully adjusted and long distance? It  _ sucked.  _

After being shot down at point blank range, Summer needed to clear her head. Some time away from Salamanca could do her well, could do  _ Trini  _ well. “Then let’s go see her” Trini looked to the Australian as if she grew a second head. “We have the time. Sweetie, you’re in  _ Europe,  _ this is where the romance happens. Let’s sweep your girl off her feet”

Trini’s brow rose, skeptical of her new teammate, “And how do you propose we do that?” She wasn’t in a position to say no when it came to an opportunity to see Kimberly…

“Oh honey, I’m a  _ Landsdown, _ I ride in style” She had two choices, a sports car or a motorcycle just  _ itching _ to be taken out for a spin. Considering the length of the drive she was leaning towards the sports car, towards the adventure. “So what do you say? You interested in a road trip? Surprise her in person?” 

“Fuck it, yeah” Trini didn’t take long to think it over, what was she going to do today? Watch Netflix? Go for a jog?  _ Sightsee?  _ “...Let’s go see Kim”

_ Let’s go on an adventure. _

 


	2. Allons-y!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubts and insecurities filling her mind, Trini and Summer road trip to France to see Kimberly in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 this is the Trimberly chapter in a sea of Landbell <3 <3 <3

Trini had spent her entire life in the states. Before she hit high school she her family moved from place to place, it wasn’t until she settled into a town called Angel Grove where she could thrive. Her basketball career wouldn’t be doing any good if she was constantly moving. It was then she got too used to the concept of staying in one place. Basketball kept her in Angel Grove, it kept her in Louisville for college...if she made enough, it’d keep her in Los Angeles for the WNBA. The fact of the matter was at the end of the day she needed that cash, but basketball was all she wanted to do. 

Spain was  _ so _ far from home. She didn’t have her mom, her brothers, she didn’t have her college friends, she didn’t have her Sparks teammates...but most importantly she didn’t have  _ Kimberly Hart.  _ Over Trini’s rookie season she had become so attached to Kimberly. What started out as flirting with someone she idolized in college, turned into casual dates, which turned into a genuine relationship. Trini had just moved into Kimberly’s place only to be split up and sent across the globe.

Long distance was hard. They weren’t on the same team anymore. Trini had to rely on her phone, she had to rely on a computer for communication. She  _ missed _ the feeling of holding Kimberly at night, she missed what it felt like to kiss her, the simple caress of her skin. Text messages, seeing her face through a  _ screen _ it wasn’t the same. Trini ached to be with Kim, with each passing day the bed felt emptier and emptier. Time felt like it was passing slower, the season crawling by. Even with Summer, her new teammates...she had never felt so  _ alone,  _ so  _ far away _ from everything she had come to know.

So when Summer offered to take a ten hour road trip into France to see her in person? She didn’t hesitate.

“I promise, this drive will be much more impressive during the day” Summer commented, since it was a long drive, leaving in the early hours of the morning was for the best. The Australian glanced over to Trini, “You nervous?”

“About your driving?” Trini retorted, her brow arching, it may’ve been early but she was still as smug as ever. After the laughter subsided she had to pause, “I’ve never been in a relationship like this before…” The rookie sighed, “Everything’s been happening  _ so _ fast for me” Now that she was in her first  _ offseason _ the rush of her WNBA draft through her first season of the league caught up to her. “She’s  _ great,  _ I’m falling  _ really _ hard for her...but I’m scared...did...did we rush into this too fast?” Trini was barely moved  _ into _ Los Angeles and then her entire life became Kimberly Hart and Sparks basketball. She never figured out her footing as  _ Trini Gomez. _

“Relationships for people like us...they’re not easy.” Summer could sympathize, after all she was a rookie once. Moving from Australia to the United States was a bit of a culture shock in itself. “Our schedules are demanding, the travel utterly exhausting...it takes patience. That’s for damn sure” Relationships were hard to maintain when their career path was constantly knocking. 

“She makes it look so easy” Trini mumbled, having to put her phone in her pocket. “Kimberly’s off on the beach, taking pictures of her food…does she even miss me?”

“You can’t take that at face value” The older girl knew how to fake happiness to the world  _ all _ too well. “Kim’s had a couple more years of experience when it comes to this lifestyle...she’s  _ adjusted.  _ Twitter is a nice way of posting you  _ want _ people to see” 

“Yeah, but Kim’s also...dated more” Trini bit her lip, her expression riddled with doubt. “Maybe I was just a nice flavor of the month or-”

“You  _ moved _ in with her. Honey” Summer had to smile, “Trust me, the Olympic camp out in  _ Rio _ was nothing but hot, horny attractive athletes all in one place. All she talked about was  _ you”  _ Athletes spent their entire lives training, sometimes in isolation so put a bunch of attractive lonely people in one place? Oh, it was bound to lead to some hookups.

“...That weirdly makes me feel better” The point guard relaxed into her seat a bit more. Kimberly Hart may’ve gotten around, but that girl wasn’t a  _ cheater,  _ if she was in it with Trini...Summer was confident that the love stricken girl wouldn’t waver; no matter how close Kimberly may’ve seemed with mher French teammate roomies…

Time passed, the girls took a break to fill up the car with gas and pick up some snacks for the next stretch of the road. Trini eagerly anticipated the sunrise as they approached the French border. To the rookie, this was her first time overseas, seeing the world; expanding her horizons...she was a far way from Angel Grove, or Louisville. There was so much to see, so much to experience, and the sport they love is what got them there. As grueling as the sport demanded, an adventure of a lifetime easily was one of the best rewards.

“What about you?” Trini asked, before taking a generous bite out of a piece of jerky. “You have a nice apartment, you’ve got more money then I’ll ever make in a lifetime...do you have someone back in Seattle? I’ve never heard you talk of a plus one...doesn’t that get lonely?”

The realist talks of course happened at the break of dawn after being in the car for five hours. Summer would rather talk about Trini’s insecurities and Kimberly, but she went along with the conversation for the sake of the rookie. “I’ve never found a person that I wanted to take that leap of faith with”

Summer continued, “I’ve seen breakups and divorces of people who couldn’t handle the schedules” The blonde started to stretch out her fingers, gripping the steering wheel for so long was fun, “I date, but I keep the romances short...to be in a perfect bubble in my memory”

Maybe now was her chance to talk about Aisha…

“I met a woman at a local cafe,  _ beautiful.  _ I’m talking the type that doesn’t realize that she’s a ten” The Australian sighed, the rejection was still pretty fresh. “Something out of a novel, every morning she would be there. We’d have our little breakfast and I don’t know…” Summer didn’t know  _ how  _ to put it into words, “...It was nice being myself without  _ basketball” _

“I get it” Trini sighed, the two obviously loved the sport if they were willing to give up practically  _ everything _ for it. But unlike Summer...Trini didn’t know  _ who _ she was outside of the court. “Sounds like you’re smitten. You should ask her out” The point guard laughed, “Take her out to the Spanish countryside on the motorcycle?” She stopped laughing, damn, that actually sounded pretty romantic. 

“Ah, well, I  _ tried _ asking her out...that didn’t go in my favor” Summer didn’t  _ want _ to talk about it, but with being in the car there really wasn’t an escape. 

“Not into women?”

“Not into  _ basketball players”  _ Summer clarified, Trini’s face contorted into a confused frown. “Yeah, that was about my reaction too”

“But why?”

“I didn’t prod” Clearly it was  _ something _ that had happened to her, something  _ very _ personal if she wanted to be that specific. “I don’t want to think about it”

“So you take me on a ten hour road trip for my love?” Trini’s brow arched, oh she had Summer’s number down. Not that she could complain, Summer getting flat out rejected meant she got a free trip to see Kim. “It’s her loss, we’re  _ hot”  _ Trini had to add, “And you’ve got the  _ accent,  _ ooh, she’s really missing out” To the outside world, Summer appeared to be the perfect date. Athletically toned body, long blonde hair, the big blue eyes, a outgoing personality to match that Australian charm...and  _ money.  _

“You ever hook up with a teammate?” Trini asked, she had to pause and rephrase the question, “With anyone in the league?”

Summer knew that being in a relationship with someone on her team would complicate the chemistry on the court. She wanted to keep her  _ work _ relationships as a sisterhood as opposed to a dating pool. “Ahhhh”

“C’mon. Not even at the Olympics?” With other hot Australian women? “Tori Hanson?”

“Oh  _ God  _ no” Summer laughed, just the  _ idea _ of being romantic with Tori Hanson was a knee slapper. Once her laughter subsided she looked over to Trini, “You’re not going to like what I have to say…”

“What?” Trini paused, frowning,  _ “What?” _

“Well…” Summer trailed off, “...It was during Kimberly’s rookie season and-”

With Summer laughing, Trini knew that she was 100% kidding, the point guard playfully shoved the other woman’s shoulder. “God! Don’t even  _ joke”  _ Kimberly was  _ known _ on the team for getting around before Trini came along. Kim and Summer? That wasn’t  _ too _ out of the question. “I’m  _ serious!  _ Have you ever?”

“Not since high school!  _ God.”  _ Summer couldn’t help but think back to her her days back in Australia. “That is such an awkward age, does being a baby gay count?” Trini nodded her head, knowing all too well how her  _ first _ crush, her first small relationship, “It caused nothing but drama, that was for sure...so after that? Mm nope, I couldn’t” She paused, knowing how  _ many _ girls in the WNBA dated. “I understand, believe me, I get it. It’s not hard to  _ meet _ girls outside of basketball and if you put the dedication in...it can work and be beautiful and boy have I been to many of basketball weddings” 

“And then there was Dillon” If  _ any  _ player’s relationship was put into the public eye it was Summer Landsdown for dating country singer  _ Dillon.  _ The lone wolf of the country world, oh his fans absolutely blew up at their relationship hitting the public scene. She became a target for paparazzi, he would have special concerts in Seattle until it became all too much. “I didn’t feel like a  _ person _ when I was with him…”

That was why she liked being around Aisha...the girl never once treated her any different. She wasn’t a pro basketball player to fawn and gay over. Aisha didn’t ask a million questions about dating  _ Dillon.  _ She would talk about the weather, ask about Summer’s other plans in life...it was all so simple, it was almost silly how the mundane could make her feel special. 

“Why’d you break up?”

Summer tapped her steering wheel, “He cheated on me with his co-star on the voice” If her schedule wasn’t demanding enough, trying to sync up with  _ his _ was an absolute nightmare. “You didn’t see the tabloids?”

Trini shrugged her shoulders, taking another hearty bite to finish off her piece of jerky, “S’not really my thing”

“Shame” Despite the breakup still being a sore subject, “Because I looked  _ hot _ at the grammys”

*****

“Trini?” 

It wasn’t hard for Summer and Trini to get to the house Kimberly had been renting. Trini and Kim had both exchanged their addresses to send one another care packages over the duration of the season. Little boxes filled with little bits of their new team, and home country to try and keep the other involved. Trini would write Kimberly love letters when text messages didn’t feel like  _ enough.  _

“Surprise?” Trini couldn’t even get out some witty statement of arrival, Kimberly’s arms were quick to hug her smaller frame. Her European roommates Sydney Drew a player from France and Elizabeth Delgado a player from Spain who moved to France to join the Bourges team; had their heads craning out from the living room watching what was going on at the front door. Summer awkwardly waved to them, knowing that she was instantly third wheeled the second the two love birds laid eyes on one another. 

Sydney was the first to get up, taking Elizabeth’s arm, “Let’s show Summer around town”

“I just got up” Elizabeth groaned, but the blonde wasn’t going to take no for an answer. The curly haired French woman knew  _ exactly _ what these two were going to get up to, and she for one did not want to be in the house for it. 

It was just as well. Kimberly and Trini didn’t waste any time reacquainting themselves, Sydney and Elizabeth could barely get through the damn door when the two started a passionate kiss.

“You don’t want to give me a tour around the house?” Trini asked, teasing, not wanting to let Kimberly go. It had been so  _ long _ since she felt the other woman’s lips against hers, so  _ long _ since she felt Kimberly in her arms. 

“Mm” Kimberly rested her hands on Trini’s hips, walking backwards, placing kisses upon Trini’s lips as she passed by the couch, “This is the living room”

“It’s lovely” Trini didn’t even  _ look _ at the fine decor that Sydney had picked out for the place. Her eyes couldn’t leave Kimberly’s face, she was falling in love with Kimberly’s smile all over again. 

Kimberly didn’t bother to step into the kitchen, she removed one of her hands from Trini’s hips to gesture vaguely in that direction, “Kitchen” Where Elizabeth would do most of the cooking, while Kimberly and Sydney made the place an absolute mess when wanting to bake desserts.

“Mm, there is one room I’d like to finally see” Trini wasn’t going to beat around the bush, there was one room she’d rather see in person. Kimberly’s bedroom. She had spent all that time seeing it in the background of a video screen…

Humor was quickly replaced by passion by the time they had made it to Kimberly’s bed. Layers of clothes were next to go...it had been days, weeks, months. The girls were traveling to different countries, had traveled so far away from one another that the  _ second _ that they were back together they wanted to make up for all that lost time. All that distance…

_ God,  _ Trini missed Kimberly so much. 

When they exhausted one another out, Trini refused to let go of Kimberly, she wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on Kimberly’s chest. She didn’t want to think about making a return trip back to Spain, she wished she could spend more time here…

“Is everything okay?” Kimberly asked...now that they were breathing heavy, trying to make sense of the world again, she was able to  _ try _ and talk to her girlfriend. “I still can’t believe you’re  _ here”  _

“I’ve been having a hard time” It was easy to pretend that she was okay during video calls or hiding through positive text messages, “Summer’s been  _ great _ the team is awesome but I feel like I’m clinging to basketball just to get by”

Kimberly understood all too well, she had gone through the same sort of displacement when she was a rookie overseas. Trini was still  _ so _ new to the game.

“I just wanted something familiar for a day” Trini sighed, there was more to her life than just basketball, she wanted to feel like  _ Trini.  _ To be with her  _ girlfriend _ and not worry about creating a passing lane, or the best way to get a couple of easy points. “You make it look so easy”

“Syd and Z make it easier” Kimberly admitted, her thumb stroking Trini’s arm, “Out here it feels like,  _ summer camp _ away from home. Seeing it that way helped me at the start” Thinking of stupid memories she made with her roommates brought a smile to her face, “We’re in such a bubble out here. LA? That’s  _ home.  _ You are my home...my everything...I know off season can be hard, but you have to  _ talk  _ to me. This can’t work unless we’re honest with each other”

“I know, I’m sorry” Trini sighed, “I didn’t want you to think I was clingy or...couldn’t handle it” She was a  _ far _ ways away from Los Angeles. “I didn’t think I’d get homesick so badly” Trini didn’t think she was capable of it. When she went to college in Kentucky she was far away from her family, but she was  _ so _ ready to be out from under her mom and starting her new path. When she moved to Los Angeles she had to move away from Jason and Zack...her best friends in Louisville...it was hard, but with being on the Sparks and constantly aiming for a WNBA championship title she could distract herself in work and not  _ feel _ those things. Out here in Spain...she didn’t have any of her support systems. 

“Your first off season is always the hardest, you get used to it” Kimberly was never involved in such a serious relationship when she was overseas. Back in LA, she tended to keep her romances casual...when she was hooking up with  _ Gia Moran _ for fun, the two ended their relationship on the account of Gia wanting something more serious...now here she was in bed with another teammate...someone she fell in love with. “Being apart from you is hard, but I  _ know _ we’ll make it.”

“Why’s that?”

“You were willing to sit in a  _ car _ for ten hours just to come see me” Kimberly leaned over and kissed the top of Trini’s head, “We’ll get better at using our off time, find something that works for  _ us.”  _

“How do you get used to it?” 

“Because I know you go through the same thing, Tanya and Kat...so many of us have to juggle different things. Basketball, press releases, building up a media presence,  _ dating.  _ Taylor’s a  _ mom _ on top of it all” Some of the WNBA players elected to  _ not _ play overseas this season. Taylor wanted time with her baby, Gia had a wedding to plan with sports photographer Emma...sometimes  _ life _ came before  _ career.  _ Women don’t get the same luxuries men do, the women of the league have to make the choice to give something  _ up,  _ even if it’s temporary. “When it’s someone you  _ love _ you make the distance and all the little things work”

“I love you too Kim” Trini grinned, sitting up so she could  _ properly _ kiss her girlfriend without any strain. Times could get very lonely, life felt like it boiled down to a ball and a hoop...it was time to cherish those moments in between. 

The sound of the front door shut loudly, followed by Sydney  _ shouting,  _ “We are home and we brought a baguette!” Banging around the kitchen the trio made their presence  _ known _ that it was time for lunch. Honeymoon time was over. Kimberly and Trini would have to join the rest of the group…

*****

The five basketball players had a fun day in the small French town, it wasn’t  _ Paris _ by any means but memories were more important than seeing big monuments. Trini would come out of this day remembering making lunch inside, taking walks outside, and just  _ being _ with Kimberly. To her, it didn’t matter what they were doing...they could be sitting and watching movies all day and Trini would be happy. She was  _ so _ dreading the drive back home, but she was  _ so _ thankful for Summer for making this possible...Trini had to start letting her Spanish teammates in more, to open her heart to  _ another _ basketball family...to make the gaps between seeing Kimberly a little less painful. A basketball team felt like a sisterhood after all. 

“What’re you doing?” Trini asked, she was the one to start the drive, she glanced over to Summer with a concerned look. The Australian had to turn her phone away. 

“I texted Aisha…” The woman from the cafe, “With our next run of games being  _ away…”  _ She trailed off, she didn’t even want to  _ look _ at her phone. “I’ll only have one off day before her semester is going to end. She asked if I wanted to do dinner before she leaves for the states…”

“....” After visiting Kimberly, and spending an entire day with her she believed that love was still possible. Maybe she was getting swept up in the magic of being in Europe, but if anyone could sweep a woman off of their feet for  _ one _ night...it was Summer Landsdown. “Then you better make that dinner count”


	3. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last night, one last dinner...one last time Summer would see Aisha. She had to make her time count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I off counted, haha this will be fully uploaded the day BEFORE your bday. <3 but ahh here we go chapter 3

The next couple of weeks the  Perfumerías Avenida traveled to Belgium, Turkey, Latvia, Poland on a long away stretch of games. Being on the road from busses to planes to staying in hotel rooms could be grueling, exhausting. All of this distance made Trini Gomez miss her bed at Summer’s flat. Game after game, the royal and white were a force to be reckoned with, even  _ with _ the disadvantage of traveling, the young women pushed through their exhaustion and fought on. 

Texting back and forth with Aisha on the road only put more pressure on Summer’s upcoming  _ dinner  _ not-date. This would be the last time Summer would be seeing her in person. In the back of her mind as she chose her outfit she had to remember that this was only a dinner with a  _ friend.  _ Aisha made it very clear that she wasn’t interested in dating a basketball player. One last dinner before Aisha would have to move back to the states...California, Summer believed.  _ Far _ from Seattle to make anything real of this anyway...so much for a whisked away off season romance this year.

As a surprise to Trini, Summer arranged for her college friends Zack Taylor and Jason Scott to  come overseas and visit. After her low point with Kimberly and a long stint of being further away from a temporary home, she  _ needed _ some familiar faces to have fun. So Summer was feeling a bit  _ charitable.  _ The pint sized point guard had grown on her these past couple of months...so had a certain teacher. 

Summer decided to go with a simple black dress, it was painful for her to say she couldn’t even remember the last time she wore a dress. With the lifestyle of an athlete she was used to sweatpants, hoodies, and whatever Nike had given her to sponsor. Dressing up reminded of the past, reminded her of nights out with Dillon...dates where she felt more like his accessory or arm candy. Ugh, as she put on her make up for the evening she pushed back the thoughts of her ex-boyfriend. Today, she could dress up for  _ her,  _ after all she loved that feeling when she could make heads turn  _ just _ by passing by. Summer Landsdown tonight looked  _ hot.  _ Aisha truly was missing out. 

Summer was sure Aisha didn’t have much packed for anything  _ too _ formal, but the other woman looked absolutely lovely in yellow. The blouse complimented her skin tone well. Aisha carried herself with such poised grace...she absolutely mesmerized the Australian without even putting much effort into it. She never tried being anything she wasn’t. 

The heiress decided to take Aisha to her personal favorite place, with a table on the balcony and live music playing off in the distance it was a complete snapshot of a  _ perfect _ evening out on the town in Spain. The candlelight added extra ambiance to a romantic evening...though, this wasn’t  _ supposed _ to be a date. A platonic send off.

“I have to ask” Summer wanted to jump right to it, the question that was burning in the back of her mind for sometime. “Why are you so adamant on basketball players?” She asked, of all reasons for Aisha not to be interested in Summer...it had boiled down to her career. It wasn’t her looks, her charming personality, she didn’t mention anything about the distance, or not wanting something casual. Aisha refused to go on a  _ date _ with the blonde due to her  _ profession.  _

“I had a feeling that was going to come up” Aisha couldn’t help but shake her head, “I shouldn’t have said  _ that”  _ Clearly Summer had taken it personally.

“I’ve just been trying to piece together a sense of  _ why”  _ Summer leaned back, her brow raising skeptically at her company, “There  _ has _ to be a story here...I mean…”

“What? You’re the perfect catch?”

“Well, yeah” Summer laughed, at least in  _ her _ mind she was a total ten out of ten. “Who hurt you?”

“I really  _ don’t _ like talking about the past but-”

“If it helps, all you have to do is google my name and you’ll see  _ my _ dating history” Summer offered, “It doesn’t get more humiliating than a tabloid airing out your boyfriend’s affair”

Aisha sat back, before going on to reveal the biggest dagger of her past. “I watched from the sidelines, as the woman I love fell in love with her teammate” She had to take a sip of water after letting that out, “I spent  _ so _ many nights trying to convince myself that I was crazy...and here she is on the front cover...WNBA’s  _ biggest _ power couple. Tanya Sloan is my ex-girlfriend”

And that was when it  _ all _ hit Summer like a pile of bricks. Summer saw the whole situation from the outside, she didn’t  _ know _ about Tanya’s ex-girlfriends. She only knew the tragic love story of Tanya Sloan and Kat Hillard, two ships that always seemed to be passing each other in the night. Summer was  _ in _ the hotel room the night Tanya confessed her love for the tall Australian, for one of Summer’s  _ closest  _ friends. She and Tori Hanson were  _ so _ excited to see that the two  _ finally _ got over their will they, won’t they to  _ finally _ be with who they were meant to be with.

Tanya wasn’t  _ meant _ to be with Aisha, but Aisha carried that weight with her all these years. 

“I was never going to compare to that  _ bond _ of being on her  _ team.  _ How could I? Leaving Tanya was one of the  _ hardest _ things I’ve ever had to do...but the way she looked at Kat...the way that made me feel...I told myself I’d never allow to feel that way again”

“I’m so sorry” Summer didn’t realize. Oh god. As one of Kat’s Australian teammates, what did Aisha think of her? “But you  _ know _ that’s not everyone…” Relationships between basketball player and the public could  _ work.  _ “I don’t date my teammates, I don’t  _ see _ them as potential  _ girlfriends”  _ Which said a lot, as the girls in the league... _ woo,  _ hot.

“I don’t want to open my heart up again, I can’t feel that  _ low _ again” Aisha sighed, defeated, “I’m too old to put myself  _ out _ there. I’m  _ sorry _ Summer but-”

“No, don’t” Summer didn’t want her to be apologetic of her past, she would be a hypocrite if she said she wouldn’t be into dating a singer after what happened so publically with Dillon. “You wanted one last dinner out in Spain, I don’t want to re-open wounds for you.” Was she bummed that she would be missing her chance with Aisha? Of course. “Don’t look at me as Summer Landsdown, silver medalist and 4 time all star from the west with three MVP titles under her belt”

“Oh?” Aisha tilted her head, “How can I when I’m sitting next to basketball royalty?” Summer was awfully quick to rattle off her achievements. 

“I’m just the girl you met at a cafe” Summer wanted to bring it back down to the basics of how they met,  _ how  _ they became friends. “Let’s have one night where we don’t have to think about what’s to come tomorrow. Shall we?”

The teacher still remained a tad bit skeptical of Summer’s intentions, “As friends.” 

Summer nodded her head, “As  _ friends.” _ The heiress raised her glass of wine to the other woman, “Cheers, to one last night in Spain”

Aisha went along with it, gently clinking her glass with Summer’s, “I’ll admit...I’m going to miss this place” The architecture alone was to die for, “I’m just starting to get used to life out here, just to go back” Summer had the blessing of staying on the same European team for multiple years in a row that she could keep coming back to this city and every off season she could find something new. 

"Ah! Ah!" Summer waggled a finger, "No, we're not talking about going  _ back"  _ As much as Summer loved the city of Seattle, she didn't want to think about starting the next season back in the states just yet. "You can reflect on your life back here on that plane ride home"

Aisha made a face, the  _ long _ plane ride home was something she was absolutely dreading. Going out for drinks with a friend the night before going to the airport? Probably not the most sound of choices, but with other teachers like Rocky DeSantos around it wouldn't be a problem to shove her onto a plane and let her sleep for the trip. 

"Alright, so..." Aisha was at a loss for words, if Summer didn't want to talk about their lives in the states, what were they going to talk about next? "...So what?"

Summer could see that Aisha was struggling to come up with a topic. They had already discussed the local landmarks, Aisha's classes, Summer's basketball games, run ins with language barriers. No matter. The two didn't need to spend their last evening just having  _ conversation.  _ Not when this place was  _ filled  _ with music, with  _ life.  _

The blonde was quick to finish off her glass of wine, before getting up and offering her hand for the other woman to take. A couple last ounces of liquid courage did a woman well. "So let's dance" 

Summer could see the gears turning in Aisha's questions. Her mind answering questions as soon as they were coming up. Summer opened and closed her hand, urging the other woman to stop  _ thinking _ and take action. There was no time like the presence, and their clock was already winding down. Tomorrow, Aisha would be leaving on a jet plane...Summer may  _ never _ see the other woman in person again. One night. One night was all the two women  _ had.  _ A last hurrah. Summer wasn't going to waste another second with a friend...and nothing more.

Despite taking each other's hands and taking to the dance floor, Summer never tried to make a pass at Aisha. This wasn't a  _ club,  _ there wasn't a need to be right up on her. The longer the night went on the more comfortable Aisha felt taking Summer's hands and placing them on her hips, she swore by the end of the night she could drunkenly teach the athlete how to get a little more rhythm in her step. Maybe it was the two glasses of wine, or stepping in tandem with the professor's movements, but despite being out in a room full of people Summer couldn't avert her eyes. To her it felt like they were the only people there…dancing the night away...

What she would give to make this evening last longer. If only she could have more time...if only there wasn't a plane  _ waiting _ for Aisha to return to the states. If only the world could stop turning, even if it were for another hour.

The taxi ride home, Summer could feel herself get fidgety in the back seat; she wasn't going to let Aisha go home alone at night. The blonde tried to play back in her head if there was anything she could have done different...maybe she shouldn't have been so forward, shouldn't have been so braggy. Maybe if  _ stupid _ Tanya didn't break her heart...maybe Summer was a little tipsier than she'd care to admit. "Give me a moment" Summer told the driver, needing him to wait up so Summer could get out of the cab and give her friend for the evening a proper goodbye. A backseat was  _ no _ way to say a final farewell to a friend. 

"Thank you for a lovely evening" Aisha's had caressed Summer's cheek, stroking smooth skin with her thumb. 

Maybe Summer wasn't the  _ only _ one struggling with the idea of being  _ just _ friends and nothing more. 

"Maybe in another lifetime we'd work out" Summer smiled gently, despite feeling like her heart was in her throat. She held no ill-will against Aisha...maybe somethings just weren't meant to be.

"We'll always have our little cafe" Aisha's hand dropped, it was time... "It was nice to meet you Summer Landsdown"

Summer caught Aisha's hand before it could rest at her side, bringing it to her lips for one soft kiss fit for royalty, "It was an honor to meet  _ you  _ Ms. Campbell" 

Aisha couldn't possibly let their time, their... _ whatever _ this relationship was end on this note. She didn't give Summer the chance to turn around and get back into the cab; not without leaning over to capture the blonde's lips in a proper kiss goodbye. Despite how much she tried, no matter the walls she built up or how she tried to avoid caving...she was falling for a  _ basketball _ player...

Only for tonight. 

A kiss to seal their perfect evening. A way to look back on this moment without a single regret. Summer's hand moved to Aisha's neck, deepening their passionate goodbye.

If only there was more time...

The sound of the taxi horn went off. Abruptly breaking their kiss, bringing them back down to reality. Aisha took one look at Summer's hazy blue eyes wanting more, needing more...

One more night. 

Aisha stepped forward and paid the cab driver, letting him drive away without Summer in tow. The blonde's eyes widened, watching her ride leave, taking a few moments to understand  _ why.  _

One more perfect night before going back to reality.

 


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Off Season coming to an end, Summer gets the shock of her life...she's been traded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday (the actual day) Helbow! <3 <3 <3 I hope you have a great day!!

_ The Seattle Storm has made a decision. Summer Landsdown will be going to the Los Angeles Sparks in exchange for Taylor Earhardt, and Hayley Foster.  _

*****

Summer's entire life flipped upside down the moment she heard news of the big trade. A choice that she didn't even get a say in. It hurt, coming from Australia...Seattle was her first American home, but like anything else she had to bounce back. Her job was an athlete at the end of the day, to play, on whatever team  _ wanted _ her. She would have to make an adjustment...start a new chapter of her life. Saying goodbye to her old teammates was hard, but she had to remain positive. She had her health, a career, her looks and...a change in scenery could do a body good. This could be a big chance to get another title to add to her repertoire. 

In Seattle, Summer Landsdown was the top dog. The  _ All Star _ promoted on all of their marketing, the thunder from down under. There she was the big fish, and the city was upset to see the Olympian go in exchange for the potential new talent. Taylor would be playing more of a mentorship role to an up and coming team. They were building for a future...one Summer wouldn't be apart of. It was all part of the game, she didn't harbor any bad feelings for a city that sent her a beautiful send off. 

New life. New city. New team. 

Summer wasn't the big fish anymore. No, the Los Angeles Sparks was  _ Tanya Sloan's  _ team. The gold medalist was drafted to the Sparks right out of college and they held onto her for dear life, building a star studded team around her. Summer had the advantage of knowing some of the girls coming onto the team. She had great on the court and off the court chemistry with fellow Australian Kat Hillard and of course she would be reunited with the hot shot Trini Gomez. It wouldn't be a completely new scene, there were shoes to fill and people that she had to prove herself to but she was all ready to wear the purple and gold.

"Welcome to the team" As unofficial team captain, Tanya was the first one to greet Summer with a gracious smile and a hug. These two had played against each other for  _ years.  _ Seattle vs Los Angeles, Australia vs USA, Spain vs Italy. The two always respected one another's game, and off the court they've had their share of fun. 

Summer carried nothing against Tanya...but  _ now _ all she could see was the woman who broke Aisha's heart. It wasn't an easy place to be, to pretend she didn't know about her past. This happened years ago, Summer was  _ genuinely _ happy and excited for Kat and Tanya's relationship. News about it blew up on ESPNW, they became the power it couple of women's athletics practically overnight. A couple that everyone speculated about for  _ years _ finally came forward and admitted it was true. That there was something there between them. 

Not like it mattered. She would never see Aisha Campbell ever again.

"I'm excited to be here" Summer was, she truly was. Kat was so excited that she even offered Summer her apartment as she would be moving in with Tanya in the nearby future. Summer politely declined, too many reminders of Kat and Tanya...she wanted her own place to start over.

Gia Moran and Shelby Watkins watched Summer and Tanya's interaction from afar, their arms folded. Summer was fresh blood in their pool and no matter how talented she was, she wouldn't ever replace the hole Taylor and Hayley left in this team when they left. Trades were never easy. Not when personal bonds formed. At the end of the day, this was a job just like any other...but it didn't stop the girls from hurting at their loss and being skeptical of the new girl. 

"Eyy!" Trini was a bit more open arms about it, she practically tackled Summer from behind in a hug. The second year player was thrilled to see her Euroleague teammate on the floor. Over the off season the two had become close, in a way Trini felt like a little sister. "I'm finally not the new kid"

That earned a laugh from Gia, finally something cracked this room. "Trini it'll be five seasons in and you'll  _ still _ be the  _ new _ kid" If the Sparks stayed on top, they wouldn't be getting the best draft picks from the up and comers. Trini would cement her position as the youngest among the crew.

As everyone started to filter in, Kat took the moment to greet her Australian teammate. "This has been a long time coming" The two had always talked about playing together in the states, but fate would never allow it to happen. "Something tells me that you belong here"

*****

In the summer, the NBA season was over and the WNBA took over. It was the women's time to shine and the Sparks were shining brighter then they had all season. With a power all star starting line up of Tanya Sloan, Kat Hillard, Kimberly Hart, Summer Landsdown and Trini Gomez with back up in women like Gia Moran and Shelby Watkins? This was a  _ force _ to be reckoned with and the early favorites to take the crown. Los Angeles Sparks took out the Dallas Wings, Chicago Sky, Atlanta Dream, and Phoenix Mercury all out back to back to back. With the experience of a season on the Euroleague under her belt, Trini was playing harder than ever to make up for losing out on rookie of the year. Kimberly and Tanya were coming off Olympic wins...while Kat and Summer were coming off  _ silver _ medal placements. They all had something to show.

Kat was a monster in the paint with arms for days, she could block a shot like nobody's business. Summer and Kimberly were utter assassins at the three point line. Trini could out dribble the best of the best, to the point where because of her size she was all over the court and  _ annoying _ to guard. Shelby made for a great back up to Trini, a strategic player who could get the ball in the hands of the best shooters. While Gia? That girl wasn't afraid to get aggressive, even if it meant getting onto the floor to claw the ball away from another girl. Tanya was the all around player, strong enough to make her own shooting lanes when triple teamed, she could make the assist, she could play every damn position on that court.

The other teams had something to fear when they saw the Los Angeles Sparks on their schedule.

Summer was so  _ focused _ on her game that she didn't have much regard for her personal life. No matter who she was dating, or what was going on basketball remained consistent. Something she could fall back on in times where she didn't want to admit that she was lonely. At the end of the day she didn't have someone to go home to...she was constantly reminded whenever Gia would talk about her wedding plans with the sports photographer Emma Goodall. Trini and Kimberly were closer than ever in their new apartment. Shelby would constantly flirt with her girlfriend, the medical trainer Kendall Morgan...and of course, everywhere she turned it was the Tanya and Kat show. Of course she was happy for her teammates, they all had found their person in spite of a grueling athletic career. All Summer had were heartbreaks and European romances to look back on.

All of this work would pay off. It would have to. Summer had one more chance to get the gold medal before she retired and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. 

She never imagined that a girls basketball camp hosted at UCLA would have turned her world upside down.

As professional athletes the women of the Los Angeles Sparks tried to reach out and touch the lives of other young girls who had similar dreams of making it pro. In a male dominated sports world there were a lot of figures that would say no, would poke fun, and make constant jokes on social media about women trying to live out their dreams. The WNBA had to fight hard to get to this point, and with women of the future like Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez joining, it would continue to grow stronger and stomp out the naysayers. The Sparks were involved in youth programs, and were extremely involved in supporting the LGBT. Pride month and pride nights were  _ always _ Summer's favorite in the league, then again, in Seattle she was the highlight of that float.

"Alright...so when you're shooting threes" Summer had a group of 13 aspiring girls basketball players standing at her side in a line, watching the professional's form to mentally take notes. "You have to make sure that you're grounded, if your feet are  _ set _ you'll have a better chance at making it" She got in position, as one of the best shooters in the league making an open shot without a defender in her face was about the damn near easiest shot to make.

As she went up to make her shot, something...someone...caught her eye. Aisha Campbell. The woman from the cafe stood at the top of the section behind the net. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be true...this was  _ too _ good to be true. Summer had spent months apart from the teacher, when Aisha moved back to the states, that was it, hopes were shot. There was  _ no _ way their paths would ever cross again. 

But there she was. Standing. Watching.

Summer released the ball in her hand and completely missed the basket. Summer Landsdown did  _ not _ shoot air balls and here she stood with a gaggle of barely teenagers laughing at her while she stared wide eyed at the lone woman standing in the crowd. 

This couldn't be real. 

The ball hitting the hardwood floor caught the attention of Kimberly Hart, the other forward only looked on in confusion as she left her group of young girls to pick up Summer's rebound. "Summer are you okay?" The blonde appeared as if she had seen a ghost. 

"...You'll have to excuse me for a moment" The blonde had to compose herself, she was supposed to be the poised one after all. "I'm sorry" She apologized to the young ones, maybe one day they would understand what it was like to live a complicated dating life. One of fleeting romances.

The other Sparks players joined Kimberly's side, having the girls of the camp run shooting drills just so they could watch their new teammate go into the stands to talk to the other woman. 

"What's happening?" Shelby asked, leaning over, confused to why Trini was grinning  _ so _ wide. 

"It's the girl from the cafe" Trini only saw a photo of the other woman that Summer had taken over the duration of their time overseas, from this distance Trini had a gut feeling this was Aisha. Having been around from the start, Trini was excited for the blonde to reunite with her against all odds. 

"Summer didn't tell me about this..." Kat glanced over to Tanya, rubbing the other woman's back, it was never fun or easy to see someone from the past. "Are you alright?"

Tanya squinted her eyes, wondering how  _ this _ had happened. There was a time she loved Aisha...but her feelings for the tall blonde won over at the end. It wasn't fair to string Aisha along...she wanted the other woman to find happiness, but she wasn't expecting to see it in the arms of a  _ teammate.  _ "I'm confused mostly" She nudged her girlfriend, sending her a reassuring smile, "I'm okay" What happened between them was years ago.

Trini didn't understand what was happening beside her, as Aisha and Tanya's relationship was  _ way _ before her time...back in the days where Tanya was in the closet and being a gay basketball player could end big sponsorships. "I'm missing something"

"Looks like Landsdown's hot for Tanya's ex" Gia couldn't help but hide the smirk on her face when explaining, "Welcome to LA Basketball, home of the  _ most _ hookups and lesbian drama you could ask for"

Trini rose a brow, Kimberly could only shrug as before she started dating the rookie...she was getting into bed with the one and only Gia Moran. "Ah she's not wrong"

Meanwhile, Summer met Aisha at the top of the stairs, still absolutely bewildered to see the other woman standing in front of her. She wanted to do was reach out and touch Aisha's arm. To confirm that she wasn't crazy. "It's you"

"It's me" Aisha made the move to hold Summer's hand, mirroring her signature move by bringing Summer's hand up to her lips for a gentle kiss. "I heard the news that the training camp was here so...I wanted to see for myself" Aisha was a professor at UCLA, the puzzle pieces all shifted into place. "You're not in Seattle anymore"

The Australian nodded her head, "I live here now" In the same city. 

No more time clock. 

"I was wondering..." Aisha trailed off, a smile growing on her face, "For old time sake...if you wanted to get a cup of coffee"

Summer tilted her head to the side, "I thought you had a policy, no dating basketball players"

"I'm not asking out  _ Summer Landsdown,  _ I'm asking out a girl I met at a cafe" Aisha wasn't going to let one bad past relationship ruin what could be...she didn't have the heart to say goodbye to Summer again. The game of love was on the line, and she was going to take her shot.

"Hmm" Summer tapped her chin, pretending to fake think about the actual answer, "Y'know I don't really date teachers" She teased, throwing what Aisha had said back at her face. 

A laugh, an exhale of held breath escaped Aisha, "Okay, I deserved that"

"What changed your mind?" Summer asked, gently squeezing the other woman's hand. "It's not easy, I'll be on the road a lot...and..."

"When I got home, I spent so many days regretting of not..." Aisha glanced to the ground, "...Of not being brave until the end..." She was hurt by watching Tanya fall in love with her teammate, she and Tanya weren't meant to be, "I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again"

"Okay" The basketball player laughed, "But you know, Starbucks doesn't have  _ anything  _ on our cafe" When Summer leaned forward to peck the other girls lips, she had a cheering squad in the rest of the Los Angeles Sparks that were watching down below. Including Tanya Sloan. 

It was time to move on from the past. It was time to take a leap of faith and trust again.

**Author's Note:**

> Trimberly focused chapter 2


End file.
